Let's Pretend
by Valentine Writer
Summary: Ignorance is bliss and Tomoyo asks Eriol to be, for one night, ignorant and willing to pretend passion. PG-13 for sexual innuendos.


"Go," Eriol said all the while serving himself a glass of wine, giving his back to Tomoyo.  
  
"What if I don't want to?" Tomoyo asked in return, her gazed fixed on him, like a lion at his prey.  
  
"Then I'll leave." His look unnerved her, but she liked the overwhelming sensation his deep eyes produced in her, almost as strong as his kisses, as his caresses, as his voice. She watched as he put the glass down, ready to leave.  
  
"Why?" she asked him and knew that he knew why. He knew, but didn't want to tell, and she wanted to know.  
  
"Because it is a lie," he replied casually and boiled her blood from fury. She didn't like his casualty. She wanted him to care, but why? She didn't care for him. "I don't have sex for a lie."  
  
Tomoyo felt a knot form in her throat. He used "sex" instead of "making love" and she didn't like it, but knew he was right. It is not making love unless you love the other person and they didn't love each other. The thought didn't feel right and it troubled her that it didn't feel right.  
  
"Let's play a game then," she said before he had a chance to take one more step. "Let's pretend this is not a lie. Pretend that you desire me. Pretend that you want a lie. Just pretend."  
  
"If I pretend, then there is no turning back. I will give you nothing just as I won't expect anything."  
  
Tomoyo felt an excruciating pain.  
  
-----  
  
Eriol saw something flash across her eyes. Was it pain? No, it was just his imagination. Had he been Sakura, then it would have been, but he wasn't. He considered her offer. He could pretend, but for what? For her kisses that could ignite fires? Maybe it was the softness of her skin? He didn't know, but he could pretend.  
  
"I don't expect anything from you," he heard Tomoyo speak with her soprano voice and felt her closeness when she stood dangerously close to him. He turned around once more, his hand was already on the doorknob, ready to open it and walk out on.what? What was he walking out on? A lie. A game of pretend.  
  
"Let's play then," he said into softly into her ear. "Let's play that you are mine, body and soul and that I'm yours. Let's lie to each other so we can void our pain."  
  
He grabbed her, nearly violently, and brought her lips to his. He tasted sweetness once again. He felt fire burn him again. He wanted her again, more intensely than ten minutes ago, before he stopped himself and wanted her to go. He ran his hands through her, trying to memorize her and be able to recall this moment long after the game was over and the lies left to let truth in.  
  
----  
  
She found herself not able to pretend. She wanted him for him. She wanted his kisses, his caress, the feeling that he possessed her. His mouth felt natural against hers, fitting perfectly.  
  
She moaned when his teeth grazed her neck, bruising her sweetly to then lick her wound softly. The pain and pleasure intoxicated her, swooning her. She moaned again and a sob was mixed in - a sob of knowledge that this was all a game. She didn't care. She kicked it away and let in the feelings that his hands, lips, and voice produced in her.  
  
Mine for tonight. Mine, all mine, for tonight. He belongs to me. I posses him. He's mine just like I'm his, for tonight, for always.  
  
Their clothes dissolved and his body incinerated hers.  
  
She was his, body and soul.  
  
----  
  
Her naked body was a temple for him to worship. She was a work of art come to life. He smiled with male satisfaction knowing that he was the first one to posses her, to touch her, to kiss her, to make her his, to own her. She was his property, even if it was for one night.  
  
The flames rose and captured him.  
  
He was hers, body and soul.  
  
----  
  
  
  
The sunbeams made them glow. Eriol woke up and found himself tangled to her. Her body was still warm and he couldn't help to caress her without touching. His hand glided from her face down to her feet, outlining her body all the while without making contact.  
  
It was morning and the game was over.  
  
---  
  
She knew he was outlining her, but dare not move. She ached for the touch that never happened. She was still tangled to him and she would have done anything to remain that way. To be entwined with him for eternity, for always, but-  
  
It was morning and the game was over.  
  
But maybe he would want to play once more, to play pretend forever; until pretend is no more, until lie becomes truth, until truth is truth, until truth comes out.  
  
OWARI  
  
*Extra*  
  
"Ashiteru," her heart whispered and wondered if his heart had ears to hear.  
  
*End of Extra*  
  
~~~  
  
Notes: I'm dirt poor so don't even think about suing me. It would be pointless. I have no problem with sharing so if you want to take this fanfic for you page (I know I'm having wishful thoughts here) go ahead, don't need to ask for permission thought I won't mind if you send me the link to your page. Have fun and continue writing more T & E fics. They are the best CCS couple!!! If you want to read other T and E fics, try Suppi-chan's "Lie to Me" or "Akogare" by Sakura-chan. These two authors are amazing, trust me. Take care y'all. 


End file.
